39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Maze of Bones
The Maze of Bones is the first book in The 39 Clues series. It was written by Rick Riordan, the award winning author of the series Percy Jackson and the Olympians. The book is the introduction to the rest of the series, introducing the main characters and the plot line. Also in the book, the first clue Iron Solute is rediscovered along with the Lucian serum. The Cahill founder is Benjamin Franklin,who is a Lucian. This sets a tradition that continues until Book 10 of following "Famous Cahills", including Nannerl Mozart, Toyotomi Hideyoshi, The Romanovs, Bob Troppo a.k.a. Robert Cahill Henderson, WInston Churchill, Emperor Puyi, Anne Bonny and William Shakespeare. 'Back Summary' FIND THE 39 CLUES What would happen if you discovered that your family was one of the most powerful in human history? What if you were told that the source of the family's power was hidden around the world, in the form of 39 Clues? What if you were given a choice-take a million dollars and walk away...or get the first Clue. If you're Amy and Dan Cahill, you take the Clue-and begin a very dangerous race." 'Quote' The quote on the inside cover is: "You have been chosen as the most likely to succeed in the greatest, most perilous, undertaking of all time - a quest of vital important to the Cahill family and the world at large." William McIntyre reading Grace's Will ~ Pg. 16 'Plot Overview' The story begins with Grace Cahill laying on her deathbed requesting Mr.McInctrye to change her will and dying soon after it is changed. After he is sure she was truly dead, the man in black appears The main characters are introduced Amy and Dan Cahill, Grace's (who died in the prolouge) grandchildren going to her funeral with Grace's sister and Amy and Dan's guardian Aunt Beatrice. And then right before the funeral Amy and Dan ran into the Holts. The parents in the Holts are Eisenhower and Mary Todd, the eldest is Hamilton, Amy's age (fourteen) ,Madison and Reagan, the youngest, are twins (eleven, Dan's age). Madison and Reagan turn Dan upside down. Then a non-random selection of Cahills, are called away in private for the will reading, Amy and Dan are among the few. also in the few are the Holts, The Kabras ( nicknamed Cobras. Natalie is eleven and Ian is fourteen), Alistair Oh (inventor of microwaveable burritos), Irina Spasky ( rumored ex-KGB agent), The Starling tripletts ( Ned, Ted, and Sinead ), Jonah Wizard ( famous rapper host of reality TV show "Who Wants to be a Gangsta"), Uncle Jose, Aunt Ingrid, and Aunt Beatrice. William McIntyre then shows them a video of Grace Cahill telling them there are on the brink of their greatest challenge. Mr. McIntyre then says they have a choice One Million Dollars, or a chance to be the greatest Cahill in History. Amy and Dan are trying to think of whether to take One Million Dollars, or go on the greatest Cahill adventure ever in history. Then the Kabras, Ian and Natalie try to discourage them from taking the challenge, and even threaten their lives with Natalie saying that they'd hate to see Amy and Dan suffer a painful death. Then the people at the will reading are told by Mr. McIntyre that people like Abraham Lincoln, Harry Houdini, Lewis, and Clark are Cahills. It is a very hard decision because the money can help them in many ways but on the other hand...Then Mr. McIntyre says that none of their accomplishments are anything compared to what they'll do if they accept the challenge. 'Characters' Below is a list of all characters in The Maze of Bones in order of appearance. Grace Cahill William McIntyre Saladin The Man in Black Dan Cahill Amy Cahill Aunt Beatrice Nellie Gomez Madison Holt Reagan Holt Arnold Hamilton Holt Eisenhower Holt Mary-Todd Holt Ian Kabra Natalie Kabra Alistair Oh Irina Spasky Ned Starling Ted Starling Sinead Starling Jonah Wizard Broderick T. Wizard Cousin Ingrid Uncle José Arthur Cahill Hope Cahill Mr. Gomez 'Mini-Descript' A Million Dollars... Or A Clue that could be worth nothing 'Clue' *Iron Solute 'Secret Message' There is a secret message hidden in every book.From page 129 to page 153, the page numbers are shaded with a white number, or sometimes a space, in the bubble. The letters are: *1 *14 *14 *5 *(space) *3 *1 *8 *9 *12 *12 *(space) *4 *9 *4 *(space) *14 *15 *20 *(space) *4 *18 *15 *23 *14 The secret message in this book uses a simple A=1, B=2, C=3 code. *A *N *N *E *(space) *C *A *H *I *L *L *(space) *D *I *D *(space) *N *O *T *(space) *D *R *O *W *N The answer is: Anne Cahill did not drown. Letter Memo To: The Cahill Family If you are reading this, it means you are a long-lost member of the Cahill family - the most powerful family in the world. The source of the family's power has been lost, and can only be recovered by assembling 39 Clues scattered around the globe. Rumor has it that Amy and Dan Cahill have the best shot at finding all 39 Clues. But they haven't met their greatest competition... YOU! There are over $100,000 in prizes up for grabs,so start your Clue hunt now. Cards The Maze of Bones ''comes with six cards: *Card 1: Surveillance Camera *Card 2: Dan Cahill *Card 3: Catacombs *Card 4: The Titanic *Card 5: George McClain *Card 6: Thomas Jefferson 'Trivia''' *This is the only 39 Clues book to date with a four word title. Category:Books Category:The Maze of Bones Category:Clues Category:Janus Category:Ekaterina Category:Tomas Category:Lucian Category:Madrigal Category:Books in Series One Category:Iron Solute Category:Vespers Category:Starling Family Category:Holt Family Category:Oh Family Category:Kabra Family Category:Trent Family Category:Wizard Family Category:McIntyre Family Category:Spasky Family Category:Non-Cahill Characters Category:Cahill Family Category:Cards Category:Clues